Torn Apart
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Celienne has been a "member" of Luffy's crew for a few months now, only joining because she figured it'd help her come to grips with her horrible childhood. But sadly, that all comes tumbling down when a familiar face comes, turning her world upside down, causing her to do something she'd never thought she had to do.


**Hello, guys! I'm back from a long hiatus! Ihave had a lot of time to think up some new material for some new stories. Most of them are for One Piece, of course. So anyways, this story is based off the first story I wrote for Celienne and Zoro. I decided to add another character to mix it up a little bit~**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch it!" I yelled out, glaring at Keneda as she ran over my feet, playing tag with Chopper. I was resting by the railing of our ship, Sunny-Go. I was feeling really relaxed for the first time in a few days, and already I was being interrupted. Great. Although, it's not too unexpected, being in a crew with so much…hmm, how do I put nicely? Oh, <em>character. <em>I guess you'd want me to tell you how I, a self-respecting pirate hunter ended up on a ship full of pirates.

I have to say, in my defense, I was tricked on this damn boat. Zoro, my best friend and fellow pirate hunter, was captured by some Marines, and of course, I had to save him. I ran into some dweeby looking kid with a straw hat. He said he would help me rescue Zoro from certain death. Little did I know, those two already made a deal, that if the kid (Now known as Luffy, my captain. Yuck.) Saved him, Zoro would join his pirate crew. And the jerk brought me with him.

Over time, we accumulated some new crew mates. A cat burglar named Nami; a sniping expert called Usopp; Sanji and Keneda, cooks from a famous restaurant; Chopper, the man-reindeer, who also doubled as a doctor; our counselor, Lark; Robin, the archeologist; Franky, our shipwright, and just recently, Brook, our musician, who was also a skeleton. (Don't ask how that happened, even I don't know)

Who am I, you ask? Well, the short answer would be me slamming a fist in your face, asking what business it was of yours, but I guess since I have nothing better to do, I'll tell you a little. My name is Celienne Kenshi, former bounty hunter, turned pirate. Ugh. I had been raised by a rich family, and through some…er…circumstances, ended up staying at a dojo for children training to be swordsmen. I personally felt it to be a total waste of time, but the only other girl there, Kuina, taught me to use knives to fight, and now, I'm the knife swinging badass you see today.

"Sorry, Celienne!" Keneda said, breaking me away from my reverie. The small fourteen year old looked to me with big hazel eyes, some of her cloud white hair falling into them. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Damn right, you weren't," I mumbled, my voice sounding low and rumbly to my ears. "You could have broken my foot in two." She frowned slightly, opening her mouth to say something, but paused, looking out in the distance. I raised a brow, looking behind her to the open sea.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw it. Another ship, about a third the size of ours, coming to us. What the hey was going on here?

Keneda had already brought the others out from their rooms, showing them what she had seen. Luffy looked out, squinting his eyes, grinning happily. "Oh, cool! A ship! You think they might wanna join the crew too?"

"Are you stupid?!" I yelled at him, smacking him upside his head. Zoro came up next to me. I felt my shoulder brush against his arm, hating myself for having to fight off the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Who is that?" Usopp asked from where he stood, pointing at the girl standing at the front of the ship waving to us. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out any facial features.

"Whoever she is," Sanji said in that stupid voice whenever he saw a woman. "She's gorgeous!" As much as I hated to, I had to agree. The chick was kinda pretty. As her ship came closer, I slowly felt the color drain from my face, my mouth gaping. Zoro noticed this, nudging my arm.

"What's up, Cel?" He asked. I couldn't answer him, being to shocked.

The girl on that ship. I knew her.

She was my big sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I know, scandalous~ Okay, as with tradition, it's Mika Question Corner time!<br>**

**1. Who is your favorite Strawhat?**

**2. Favorite One Piece villian?**

**please leave a review, and I will see you all soon!**


End file.
